Vampire-werewolf hybrid
Vampire-Werewolf hybrids are a deadly cross between a Werewolf and Vampire. They are among the most powerful creatures and hybrids in existance, having both Werewolf and Vampire powers. Since vampires and werewolves are their own greatest foes, it is near impossible to obtain this abombination of hybrid, but it's not entirely impossible. however everything changed after the first vampire-werewolf hybrid, Tamal, was born in the 1830's. Eve Lydias, another hybrid is able to transform werewolves into Hybrids while Tamal can turn humans into Hybrids. So far the only known hybrids of This species Angelo Ciro, His son Tamal, Jayden Noel, Alima,her husband Rafael, Eve Lydias and Eve's hybrid pack of 4 (excluding her). History The beginning of the hybrid race was angelo and the atlantean coven, when they transformed into vampire-werewolf hybrids there body first felt as cold as ice and the venom froze there body into a diamond hard form and then augmented there cells into a stronger then diamond form. then there body began to burn like an intense fire which perfected all physical features, including muscle mass, and got rid of any moles they once had. then there body becomes accustom to the heat and there senses become more defined, and if they had any supernatural abilities or potentials they became more defined and easy to access. There skin is flawless and textured with a marble-like substance much harder and stronger than diamond. Due to the crystalline properties of their cells, when a hybrid is exposed to sunlight, their body will sparkle like diamonds though for unknown reasons they sparkle a red gold or blue color depending on what they eat. hybrids can drink human and animal blood or eat animal flesh but there preferred meal is vampire meat - if they eat human or animal flesh then there eyes turn gold - if they drink human or animal blood there eyes are red - if they eat vampire flesh then there eyes glow blue. hybrids also possess superhuman powers, such as speed and strength. Vampires also have incredibly keen senses and are able to hear for miles and see in total darkness. Vampires are indeed immortal unless destroyed by either: a vampire, a werewolf, a shifter or being cut from Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron or Imperial Gold. When they sleep its like they hibernate except they can wake themselves up at any given time. After transformation, a few hybrids show special abilities such as foresight or telepathy. Most of them, however, do not, and show a prominent personality or physical trait magnified from their human life. The Capatche Tribe in north america have stories of hybrids; one night a girl was walking by the Coosa River and watched as the stars shone, then a man pale and ice cold walked out of the water completely naked, she offered him some clothes but he just stared at her. she was entranced and walked into the river where she was raped by the pale man. after he raped her he tore her throat out with his teeth and drank her blood, this kept on until the tribe mixed with the shape-shifters There are some hybrids, like Angelo, that wear other hybrid's skeletons as Armour and there fur as clothes like Zafrina and Senna do with animals. it is a symbol of great respect in the hybrid world. Their fur and bones have a scent that is attractive to humans, werewolves and vampires. Hunting Vegetarian Hybrids use there senses to hunt and which is why most 'vegetarian' hybrids don't hunt around humans because they could let go at any moment and kill the human. If a hybrid has a coven that is close they will hunt together, usually competing. Normal Normal hybrids usually hunt separately or in groups of up to four because they have to keep in-conspicuous, they usually try to seduce there pray and drink them dry in a place like: an alley, at there house or in a bathroom. Fighting Hybrids use both their hands (grappling) and their teeth. Their bites can sever the limbs of their opponent (hybrids teeth are known to be able to cut through their skin) as well as kill (ripping out the throat). Their grappling can tear off limbs and is known as a better way to fight than just going for the kill (mostly inexperienced hybrids and newborns do so). Despite their nature, hybrids are also capable of human feelings, such as love, beauty, protection, compassion, caring, respect, self-control, empathy and remorse. Physiology 'Nutrition' A vampire werewolf hybrid can get there nutrition from three things: blood or flesh, human or animal. mortal flesh is the most common but the least appealing and subsequently many lose there way and drink human blood. The failing of drinking blood or eating meat for an extended period of time results in the hybrid becoming weaker, physically and mentally. The longer a hybrid abstains from feeding, the more likely the hybrid will lose their rationality and mental faculties until they give into their thirst, because their throats are described to be in burning pain which will get worse the longer they lack anything in their systems. hybrids that don't drink human blood are fractionally weaker than the ones that do, no matter the size or gender. On occasion, the appeal of human blood can be so enticing that a non-human drinking hybrid will lose their control, especially if their self-control is weak. When a hybrid comes across a human that smells very appetizing, their throat starts to "burn" and all they will think about is their thirst and or hunger, and thus lose all sense of self. 'Sirens' When a hybrid comes across a vampire whose blood is specifically luring to them in taste and smell, and he or she will find it irresistible and will pursue them until they eat them. Maggie's Vampire power infused with her siren powers became a more powerful Hybrid. Physical Appearance After the change, hybrids' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced and perfected, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat or the smell of potential prey. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities. Hybrids are extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others, such as most of the Atlantean Coven. Their beauty is described as Angelic or even God-like. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average, though this is incredibly rare. A hybrids' skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a hybrids' skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their vampire skin, but the light shade remains the same. once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). When the venom spreads, it also leeches pigment in the skin, so after the transformation is complete, the hybrid loses nearly all its skin color, as well as any moles, freckles, scars, or any other part of the skin with pigment from their human life. The hybrid also is unable to produce tears after the transformation, as tears are used to remove objects harmful to the eye, and those objects would be unable to harm a hybrids eye. Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed, albeit painfully, it can be easily reattached. hybrid venom is noted to be the only thing that scars a hybrid. Since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster. They show no physical or mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their heart no longer beats. The venom, and venom based liquids replace all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to produce tears. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. A similar venom based liquid lubricates between the hybrids cells allowing their hard stone bodies to move. If a hybrid were to remain motionless over thousands of years, dust will actually begin to petrify in response to the venom based liquids, turning their skin powdery and similar to shale in texture, as well as their eyes which turn a milky color. As hybrids describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another hybrid, the diamond-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). Requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed with humans,but they will either be human or hybrid, while female hybrids cannot; their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male hybrids, the venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluid that it can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a werewolf-vampire hybrid ot a normal human. Their bodily scent is based on their venom, which is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other hybrids, vampires and werewolves as well. Three metals can pierce through immortal skin Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. as it cuts through there skin in removes whatever makes them function by burning it out. The Volturi have looked far and wide for these alloys. when, unknown to them, the metals are in Rome and Greece. 'Teeth' Their teeth are perfectly shaped and as strong as diamonds able to cut through their own skin more easily than a human's skin. They are coated with venom that paralyses humans but does nothing to animals or there two ancestors (vampires and werewolves) Psychology * Characteristics: When a human becomes a hybrid, all of his natural behavior, needs and characteristics are frozen within them forever, though they are also heightened at the same time. From the moment a hybrid is made, his interests, dislikes and personality are permanently petrified. For instance, if a human with a loving character becomes a hybrid, their passion is magnified, allowing them to love others even more intensely. Another example is if the human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a hybrid, thus making them a ruthless killer. The only aspect that does change is the hybrids' outlook on the world. * Instincts: Aside from their original personalities, they also have ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for consuming blood. The moment they give in to their hunger, all of their human characteristics disappear and they could risk hurting one another by competing for prey. The longer they abstain from food completely, the harder it becomes for them to resist, and eventually they will give in to their thirst. Hybrids are feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. They also have a sense of self-preservation; when they are confronted with danger that proves too overwhelming for their capabilities, they will immediately evade the area, unless there is something holding them back. * Bonding factors: Though hybrids are mostly territorial and nomadic, there are few possibilities for them to bond with one another and with other species. The first bonding force is romance: If a hybrid falls in love, that feeling never fades away and that love is bound for eternity. As a general rule, only the bond between mates is strong enough to survive the competitive drive for blood. If a hybrid was romantically bound to someone before he turned, that love will remain as a permanent aspect in his characteristics after the transformation. It is also possible for a hybrid to fall in love after he was turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other. The second bonding force, and one that is able to keep a large coven stable, is ambition. hybrids are competitive by nature, and some hybrids have been able to evolve this competitive disposition into a greater cause capable of uniting many individuals into a secure whole. The pursuit of power is that bonding cause for vampires. Diet Blood and Flesh is the main component of a vampire-werewolf hybrid's diet. Like all vampire related creatures, they need to drink some kind of blood or just eat the flesh. Whether it is human or animal is up to the Hybrid. They can also survive off of vampire meat, as Eve Lydias has been hunting vampires for a long time and seemed to be just fine. If a vampire/werewolf hybrid does not drink blood for a considerable amount of time, their heart will try to pump blood through their veins, but once there`s none left, they will decompose into mummification. It is a very painful experience. They can only be revived with fresh blood. Many of these hybrids prefer to prefer flesh over water (Tamal described blood as water, unappetizing and tasteless). Turning werewolves into Hybrids The process of creating a Hybrid without creating them through birth, has been shown so far is feeding a Werewolf Hybrid blood . It is very strange since a werewolf will not turn vampire when bitten, so it was discovered by Eve Lydias that a werewolf must drink Hybrid blood. And as it turns out, the transition will be successful only if the wolf completes their transition by drinking human blood. If they don't drink human blood, they will become unstable, bleed from the eyes, become rabid, and eventually die from blood loss. Apparently, Eve has tried this method on a number of Werewolves, but the they all felt pain afterwards and bled through their eyes since they did not feel. They all ended up dead, either from Eve killing them (as they turned rabid), or they died on their own. The reason for this is unknown, but it revealed that the hybrids need human blood to drink so they will turn completely. Esther and Andy (Eve's mother and sister) ended up being the first successful created Hybrids of the species, after drinking fresh human blood. Humans and Vampires can become Vampire-Werewolf hybrids, however a human can be turned into a Werewolf and then a Hybrid. It also seems that Eve Lydias is the only hybrid able to procreate more of this race, and others like Tamal or Angelo Ciro lack the ability although Tamal turned Jacob into a hybrid. Physical and Psychological Traits The emotions of these hybrids are far more intense than the emotions of any other creature in existence. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human or werewolves. Werewolf-vampire hybrids are excellent predators as they can even hunt vampires without being detected. Hybrids can suppress their bloodlust to a degree by taking drugs or consuming alcohol. Powers and limitations 'Strength' An interesting trait because with it they can throw things with ease that can end up 50 miles away from them and can beat a newborn in an arm wrestle with relative ease. the only thing stronger than them is the first werewolf vampire hybrid Angelo Ciro. they can lift things thousands of times there own weight. their strength is matched with an original. 'Speed' Their speed is incredible for they can run at a speed of 200 miles per hour that is also why most don't use cars and are usually secluded from the outside world. That's twice the speed of a vampire but because Angelo is also an original he can run at 300 miles per hour. their speed contributes to there swimming ability. 'Senses' They can see everything to the most minute detail which contributes to there artistry they can even tell the difference between Celestial Bronze and real bronze with one look. they can hear for miles smell things miles away. they also have a powerful sixth sense if their in danger they can just feel it and will either run from it or fight it. 'Flexibility' A hybrid's body movements are uncannily flexible. Their agility is more advanced than humans, which allows them to rapidly respond to change by adapting to its initial stable configuration; They can make numerous gymnastic, or martial arts implements with little effort using a combination of strength, balance, reflexes and speed. They can even swing, flip and swing themselves without failure due to their enhanced sense of balance and flexibility. Using their physical senses as allies, they can find motions at human speed too slow for them to miss. In battle, vampire-werewolf hybrids can swiftly dodge an attack without having to think how to move their bodies first. In general, only something that moves at hybrid speed can render a hybrid unnoticed to the motion. Part of this enhancement is based on the enhanced activity of their brains, which allows them to think and move much faster than humans. 'Special abilities' "Yes, well, there are some vampires who have gifts beyond the usual super strength and super senses. You've seen one aspect in... our coven. Gifts are rare - one in fifty, maybe - but everyone is different. There's a huge range of gifts out there, and some of them are more powerful than others". Most hybrids find their key personality characteristics intensified by the hybrid transformation in the same way their physical abilities are strengthened, but relatively few have abilities that can be classified as supernatural. More common would be a human with a love of learning becoming a hybrid with an insatiable scholarly curiosity, or a human with a deep value for human life becoming a hybrid with the strength to avoid human blood. But a few hybrids do develop additional abilities that go beyond the natural. These extra abilities are due to psychic gifts in the original human that are intensified in the resulting hybrid. For example, a human who was very sensitive to other people's moods might develop the hybrid ability to read thoughts or influence emotions. A human who had some limited precognition might develop into a hybrid with a strong ability to see the future. A human with a good instinct for hunting might become a powerful hybrid tracker. If a human already possessed a certain supernatural gift, this talent will be amplified many times after he is transformed into a hybrid. The proportion of supernaturally talented vampires to "normal" hybrids is greater than the proportion of psychically gifted humans to "normal" humans. This is due to the same factor of temperament that results in more beautiful humans being selected to become hybrids. hybrids are also drawn to gifted humans when they look to create companions. Some hybrids actively seek out the gifted in the hope of utilizing that extra ability in their coven. According to Eleazar, most hybrids gifts are manifested in the mind, though there are certain exceptions. Demna was the best case -her power over the sky is a physical ability not mental. There are also a rare few that use metaphysical abilities which is either both or neither these are used by masters of special abilities they are wild but once tamed can do a lot of powerful things, but anything emotional could make them wild again. No gift ever works in the exact same way in two hybrids, because no person (human or vampire) is ever exactly the same. Elder Hybrid An Elder Hybrid is one of the three first hybrids who were turned by a powerful witch and sealed as the were by a hunter in full bloom. they are the most dangerous creatures in the Twilight Universe. the three were brothers of humble beginnings and would one day rise to take over Atlantis, but because they were abominations they were uprooted by nature and planted in the more fertile island to its coast. but living in this land was dangerous animals there were stronger than ones in other continents. The Purple Backed Bear for example is able to kill a vampire but not an hybrid while a Polar Bear couldn't scratch a vampire. The Green Eyed Lizard can combust at a temperature of 4,000 degrees which can melt hybrid skin. The plants were so poisonous that inhaling the Ideo Tree for a hybrid could activate there hybrid transformation and since the Ideo Tree usually grows near the Devils Music, a plant with red leaves that spuse an intoxicant that can turn a transformed hybrid insane. but the hybrids learnt how to live there. Category:Hybrid Type Category:Species Category:Pages to Keep